


Inuyasha the well reopens

by Dragonflame27



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Death, Demons, Epic Battles, F/M, Family, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hospitals, Living Together, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: A year has past since kagome returned to the past. Now the well opens once more .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all enjoy. Found this in my old wattpad account. But i fixed up a little and i hope u like.

Miss. Higarashi looked up at the sky. The clouds dotted it here and there, and the sky was a brilliant dark blue. She sighed. Sota ran up to his mom. 

"Mom I'm home!" He cried out seeing his mom. 

"Sota welcome home." She answered.

She then looked back at the sky thinking about her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" Mis. Higarashi said not really hearing her son. After all her thoughts were on Kagome. She wondered if she was doing all right. The feudal era was dangerous. But she knew that she was probably with him so she would be fine. But it was still her job to worry.

"Mom?" Sota said again. "Mom!"

Finally she was brought out of her thoughts and looked at her son. "I'm sorry."

Sota let out a sigh. "You where thinking about her again huh?"

Mis. Higarashi sighed sadly giving a small sad smile. "Yes if only we knew how she was doing."

"I'm sure she is fine, after all she is with Inuyasha." Sota said trying to reassure his mom. But it wasn't really working. Silent tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. And Sota hugged her, placing the small box on the ground. He worried about his sis as well. His mom wasn't the only one and he was sure gramps worried too. They all thought about her and cared but he wished that he could see her just one more time. 

"Hey Sota!" Cried a very familiar voice.

Both Sota and Ms.Higarashi turned to see Ayumi, Eri and Yuka walking towards them. They each waved, their arms up and swaying back and forth in greeting.

Soon they reached the two and they all hugged each other, in welcome.

"Come let's all go in." She motioned to the kids and they all followed her in. They entered into the living room where a small cake sat. And next to the cake was a small picture frame. The picture was of Kagome sitting with her family after graduation.

Sota placed the small box next to the cake and the three girls set their small gifts down as well. And soon gramps walked into the room and sat down as well. Everyone remained silent. The air was both happy and sad. 

"Happy birthday Kagome." Ms. Higarashi said. 

"Happy birthday sis, kagome" everyone else said. 

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had been there four years ago when the well had suddenly disappeared and then they had all heard Inuyasha's voice. After that they had all come inside and sat around worried. Mis. Higarashi had then explained to them the truth of why Kagome was always "sick". The truth that she actually traveled back in time to find the pieces of the Shikon Jewl, that Kagome herself had broken by accident when saving a little boy. 

The three still couldn't really comprehend it even now. But then Kagome had returned three days later looking sad and upset. And when they asked she had said nothing. But they soon found out why. Kagome's boyfriend no longer came around. And they had just figured that they broke up. 

But then one day they never heard from her again. And they came to find out why. But instead of finding Kagome they found Mis. Higarashi crying. They had immediately thought the worse had happened. But she had reassured them that Kagome was where she wanted to be. Back in the feudal era.

Now a year had passed and they came to celebrate Kagome's birthday. Though she wasn't there to celebrate with them. 

But what would happen next no one would ever be able to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. But anyways just so you know I was never given the names of sangos kids so I just made up names for them. But hope you enjoy.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha under what she knew as the sacred tree, where she had first met him. Now four years had passed since then. A year previous she had gone back through the well after it had been sealed for three years. Then after she came back it had sealed once again. She missed her family and friends in the future but she was glad she was here.

But what made it even better was that when she came back she found out that Miroku had married Sango. And that they had three beautiful kids. Two twin girls named Moa and Aoi. And a son. Who had been born not that long before she had returned. And the villagers had long since repaired the damage that had been inflicted when Naraku had attacked.

Since then, after the defeat of Naraku, demons would attack every now and then. After all they had all gone into hiding when Naraku was still around. They had feared him greatly. But now that he was gone they had decided to come back out. Which caused them to fight the demons that would attack the village every now and then.

Today was beautiful. The sky was a deep blue and the air was fresh and a slight breeze blew through the trees. It made the leaves above them hit each other making a peaceful sound. 

Little did they know that behind them someone was watching. Then suddenly it attacked. 

"Gah!" Inuyasha screamed. 

Two small figures pounced on him. When he looked down he saw Sango's two daughters Moa and Aoi. The two where actually twins and was hard to tell apart at times. The two giggled. And one held onto his shoulders playing with his ears.

Next to him Kagome laughed. She laughed as he sat down. He had to restrain himself from shaking them on the head, like he would have done if it was Shippo. But he feared Sango's wrath if she found out that he had whacked them. So instead he just sat down and the two began to jump on him. They played with his ears. And that caused Kagome to laugh harder.

"Hmmp," he growled folding his arms. He had an annoyed look on his face. He didn't really like anyone playing with his ears. And what was worse was that he had been to absorbed in Kagome's smell and her soft breathing that he hadn't heard them. And that made him feel like a fool. If it hadn't been the kids and some enemy, then he would have been unable to protect her.

He glanced at his sword which rested against the tree next to Kagome's bow and quiver full of arrows. And that's when he noticed Aoi grabbing for it. She grabbed it and fell over with the weight of the blade and sheath. Instead of crying she pushed it away and glared at it. 

Kagome laughed again.

Inuyasha turned and glared at her. Moa still on his shoulders playing with his ears making him look almost pathetic. And causing Kagome laugh harder as she clutched her sides as it became hard to breath from how hard she was laughing.

"Shut up." He said turning a deep red with embarrassment.

"Sorry it just looks cute," she laughed. After a second of being able to calm down she looked at inuyasha. "You really have calmed down. By now you would have normally pulled them off."

Inuyasha let out a grunt. "Trust me i've already made that mistake and had sango yelling at me. I'm not going to do it again." He said with a grunt. She had done more than just yell at him, but he refused to mention that part.

Aoi ran up and hugged her legs. "Lady Kagome." She said jumping into her arms. 

Kagome patted the girls head. "Hey aren't you suppost to be helping Rin?" 

The girls blushed. And Aoi humphed. "No."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

Aoi looked down. "Yes but we wanted 'o come ow here wish you and doggy." She said in her small voice. The two called Inuyasha 'doggy' since they couldn't pronounce his name.

That's when the beautiful day turned sour.

Back in the village screams of fear rang out. And the ground shook. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped to there feet and ran towards the village. 

Soon they reached the village to find a huge snake demon and a spider demon rampaging. Parts of the village had gone up in flames. And people ran about attacking the demons.

"Hirikousts!" Songo yelled throwing the huge boomerang. "Miroku get them out of here." She knew he would understand what she was saying. He nodded and ran to his son grabbing him and then to where his two daughters stood. 

Kagome nocked an arrow and fired at the large snake. The purifying purple glow circled the arrow and it whistled through the air as it shot towards the large demon. But to everyone's shock it did not pierce the snake. It fell to the ground with a clatter. The snake turned its eyes on Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped in front pulling out his sword. "Wind scar!" He cried as the sword grew and the claws of power shot towards it. But it did nothing. 

"What the!?" he screamed as his windscar had no effect on the demon.

"The wind scar didn't work on it!?" Shippo cried out in shock. 

The giant spider turned on the small fox and opened its mouth as it shot spider webs towards him. 

"Hirikouts!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon and it cut threw the webs. 

Shippo ran to safety and hid as the rest fought the demons. And turned their attention back to the snake.

Nothing they did seem to harm it. The snake then lunged at Kagome. She lunged to the side but felt hot pain shoot through her left arm. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he smelled the scent of her blood.

"I'm alright it's just a scratch. That thing has spikes on its tail." She yelled in warning to everyone. The snake then lunged at her again. She dodged holding her injured arm. She knew the injury was worse than she let on. 

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome jumped to her feet and began to run. She ran towards the woods. Behind her the snake followed. And she heard the sound of Sango's boomerang being thrown. But it did little to stop it. 

Soon Kagome found herself in a familiar place. Just feet from her was the bone eaters well. Soon she had her legs against it. She grabbed an arrow ignoring the pain in her left arm. She knocked the arrow and shot. But once again it did nothing. Behind it Inuyasha ran out of the woods.

"Inuyasha use the wind scar!" She yelled.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled. "I might hit you." But he would listen to what she told him.

"Do it I'll be fine." She reassured him. And he nodded. He raised his sword and at the same time that Inuyasha used the wind scar Kagome shot an arrow. This time it had an affect on it. 

The snake roared in pain and began to flail as it began to die, but not before it's tail hit Kagome in the chest. It's sharp spikes cut across her chest, leaving a gash across her chest. She was knocked back and she fell into the well. Pain was in her chest she had felt something snap. And after the pain was gone she blackedout.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled along with the others. The snakes body crashed down on top of the well covering it so that no one could get through. They ran to the well and froze once they saw the damage the snake had done.

She heard the voices of her friends, but it came faintly. The pain from being hit blocked out all else and finally she blacked out. The air roaring past her as she fell. Pain went through her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me knlw ehat you think or any ideas you want to share. Critisim is always welcome


End file.
